Heard
by nArCiSsTiC wOnDeR
Summary: Sequel to 'Listen', Reno wakes up after being joined with Axel. He has a difficult time dealing with Axel. Can Axel convince him he loves Elena? please go to my account to read 'listen' so you understand this story. Now complete! Please R
1. Reunited

Oh shit- my heart hurts. The hell happened? It canes- as if it's been ripped out and then stuck back in.

I sat up, running my hand through my red hair. My goggles were gone- ripped off by the Heartless no doubt. I heard a gun being loaded.

"Reno?" Someone murmured. I opened one eye gingerly to find Elena staring at me in shock down a double barrel shot gun, Rude running up behind her.

But I didn't see Rude- all I saw was Elena. I swallowed, feeling as if I wasn't myself.

Then, it all came flowing back in painful clarity- literally. My head started pounding.

But I was standing up, and she had dropped the gun, looking at me in shock. I wasn't Reno anymore, and she wasn't Elena.

I was Axel, a young man long gone, and she was Larxene, a young woman long gone.

But we weren't long gone anymore.

It was strange- me in that cloak we detested so, and her in that uniform that they loathed.

But that didn't matter, Axel decided, kissing her fiercely, holding her so close you'd think that it was the last time they would see each other. Their tongues moved together in a dance only they knew, eyes closing in synchronised bliss.

I heard Rude- or was it Demyx?- chuckle behind us.

Elena and I were shocked- at their actions and the memories- and helpless to do anything. Now they had hearts, their love was overwhelming.

Finally they broke apart, and suddenly I was back in control, Axel's smile coming through.

We just stared at each other, totally and utterly shocked- what had just transpired?

It seemed Rude was back in control too, and he stared at his hands, as if they were no longer his. So surprised we were, that Elena kept her hands around my neck, and I kept my arms around her waist.

And then someone cleared their throat.

I looked up to see Tseng studying us with a raised eyebrow.

I was about to release her before Axel took over again- pushing Elena behind me, growling at Tseng, and I realized Tseng had been Marluxia. Rude seemed to remain in control, and it was evident that Marluxia had been cast to oblivion- doomed to remain unremembered.

But Axel remembered it, and he glared at Tseng before he realized that it was okay.

"Oh…" He turned my head towards Elena, who looked a little bewildered, though realization showed through it. "I'm sorry," He said, and it was odd to her my voice like that- it was deeper, darker, it was more seductive than light-hearted.

I felt control of my limbs again, and I looked at my hands.

Tseng raised an eyebrow.

"I'll explain later sir, but it's best we fill Reno in," rude said, adjusting his sunglasses. Elena walked out from behind me, and we both exchanged bewildered glances.

Axel took control of my hand, and Larxene took control of Elena's and they slid together, her smaller one fitting in my larger one perfectly.

"This is strange," I murmured to her, unable to move my hand.

She nodded, "Yeah."

"Where are we?" I asked, looking around.

"In the Ancient's Temple- we saw a strange light shoot across the sky and land there. Rufus told us we better check it out." Elena answered, and I shivered as snow fell on my nose.

"I came back first, two years after I was attacked by heartless. Then came Tseng, three days after me. We found our way to Turk headquarters, and Rufus welcomed us back with open arms."

She swallowed, looking away.

"You were gone for the longest Reno- six years after you disappeared, Rude following suit."

My mind mentally reeled, and I swear Axel laughed quietly.

"Then Rude came back half a year before you. Our hopes were risen every time we saw a large shooting star, finding out where it landed and if it radiated a certain ray.

"None of them did until tonight."

We walked in silence, and Axel chuckled quietly.

_What? _I asked irritably.

**Well I relinquished hold on your arm long ago. You could have let go of her ages ago.**

I smiled lightly.

I may have been gone a while, but that hadn't changed anything.

**By the way, Larxene gave her control over her arm too…**

_What are you implying? _

"It's strange, isn't it?" Elena laughed, and I realized a bemused expression had taken over my face.

"Yeah.."

There was an awkward silence as we smiled at each other, red tinging our cheeks.

"Um, 'Lena.."

She chuckled sadly, and I looked at her in confusion.

"What's wrong?" I asked, and she looked up at me.

"I never expected to be called that again," She murmured.

I smiled at her.

"I never expected to see you pointing a gun at me again either," I smiled, and we laughed over the numerous memories at her pointing guns jokingly at me.

She socked me in the arm playfully, and I immediately grabbed her hand again, holding it gently.

She looked at me in confusion as I smiled at her.

I kissed the back of her hand, bringing it softly to my lips.

"'_And I said "I've gotta be honest,_

_I've been waiting for you all my life.'_" I sung gently beneath my breath, looking up at her. She smiled, and Axel applauded me from the back of my mind.

**Nicely done.**

"'_For so long I thought I was asylum bound,_

_But just seeing you makes me think twice.'_" She sung back, equally as quiet, and we both smiled- I didn't know if our Nobodies had influenced our actions, but I didn't care. I was glad to see the men that were like brothers, and to see _her_ again.

Tseng opened the helicopter door, and Rude and him sat in the front, pressing all the buttons and pulling the right levers to get it working, and me and Elena sat in the back.

"Well well, haven't we been practicing in my absence?" I said smugly, impressed at how they got it so well off the ground. Well, of course, it not as good as me.

"You're still a smug bastard Reno," Rude chuckled, and Tseng grinned slightly as he tucked in the microphone.

"That's why ya love me Rude baby," I smirked, and Elena laughed quietly.

Tseng smiled at her laugh- I could tell by the way he lifted his head slightly.

Elena fell asleep quickly, head on my shoulder.

"That's the first time Elena's laughed in the time she came back," Tseng said softly, making sure not to wake the blissfully sleeping young woman.

"She's second in command now, tying with Rude, me first, then Rufus. You would be second as well, I suppose." Tseng explained, looking thoughtful.

"She's really grown up. Can take out a whole team of thugs with one magazine." Rude said, smiling fondly.

"Of bullets?" I asked, and he chuckled.

"No. A regular paper magazine."

I choked.

"She actually did too. When I came back, I was too weak to fight, and she was being harassed by some thugs. She grabbed the closest thing- a magazine from a newspaper stand." Tseng laughed, and I grinned. "Took them all out, then turned around and bought the magazine."

Rude smirked, and Tseng laughed. "It's her prize magazine now- it's framed and hangs above her mantelpiece."

"Later I bribed a news crew to give me the tape. We play it on the rare occasions that we have nothing to do."

"You are SO showing me that tape," I exclaimed.


	2. Requests

I looked in my drawers, hair dripping and a fluffy white towel around my waist. Nothing had changed- my clothes were still folded up, my socks folded- holy crap! Who cleaned up my room?

Damnit, everything smells floral. Damn Rufus must have sent in some cleaners.

I would feel sorry for the bitches if I could find my stuff!

I pulled out a white shirt and my baggy pants. My jacket had disappeared presumably into the wardrobe.

After pulling some underwear on, I pulled the pants on and grimaced.

I took them off, and held them up to the light. Something just wasn't quite right!

After a few minutes of staring, I realized they were _ironed_.

Who dared iron my clothes!

Screw them. I bunched them up into a ball and un-bunched them a few times, until they were suitably creased.

Then I pulled them on, and looked at the shirt, which was worse if possible.

Clean AND ironed!

I did what I did with the pants, and wore it like I used to- untucked and top five buttons undone.

I had learnt a long time ago that Tseng didn't care what we looked like to a degree, as long as we got the job done.

Well, I wouldn't have cared if he cared anyway, it was just fortunate.

Someone knocked on the door.

I ran down the stairs and opened it. Elena stood there in her uniform, looking uncomfortable.

"Uh, hey," She greeted me shyly, looking over my shoulder for whatever reason.

I frowned, turning around and seeing nothing, I turned back.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She blushed.

"Uh, it's just.."

**Your hair isn't in a pony tail, idiot.** Axel told me bluntly.

"Oh, my hair?" I said, playing with the long red strands absentmindedly and then tying it back with a leather cord.

She seemed a little less flustered now.

"I got sent to pick you up. Your car license expired a while ago."

"So did the crap in my fridge." I said in distaste, jerking a thumb in the direction of said fridge.

"Yeah, no matter how much we paid the maids, they wouldn't go near the fridge." She laughed.

"Good thing, I keep my money in there." I said, glancing at the fridge.

She just kinda stared at me as I pulled my shoes on, and slipped my jacket over my shoulders, and pulled my old gloves on.

"I'm driving," I announced as we walked out, and she shot me a look that clearly said _you wish,_ and kept walking.

Unfortunately for her, she had left the car unlocked, and I was already buckling myself into the drivers seat.

She froze, glaring at me.

I grinned back, and she sighed.

"If this car crashes I'm blaming you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I avoided _most_ of the pedestrians- ha ha – only joking. I drove safely as I could, which was the equivalent of a drunk Elena- e.g, not very.

But she didn't kiss the ground as she had once when we got out of the helicopter, so I supposed I was losing my touch.

Shinra Office still stood tall, and I walked in immediately.

Two guards barred by way.

"Identify yourself." They said roughly, hands on their guns.

"Renaldo Aku Sinclair, Second in command, employed for fourteen years." I answered, smirking as the two guards' jaws dropped.

Elena came up behind me.

"Ms. Elena!" They saluted her.

"Stand at ease boys. The red headed freak is telling the truth. He has the same privileges I do. He has the same authority. Got it?" She said sternly.

They nodded.

"Good," She said, relaxing as she walked through, me following hesitantly after smirking at the guards, who blinked as I saluted them with two fingers.

"Well well, the rookies grown up hasn't she?" I chuckled, and Elena rolled her eyes, getting in the elevator.

I stepped through just as the doors shut.

"Unfortunately for me, we have to share an office on the top floor." Elena muttered distastefully, pressing a button marked '66'.

"I'm all yours 'Laney baby." I smirked, raising an eyebrow suggestively and she elbowed me in the guts. Evidently she's become stronger as well as bossier, because I found the wind knocked out of me.

But I was used to it anyway- she used to always elbow me- teasing her was my way of showing affection, and elbowing me or retorting was hers- she just didn't realise it.

The elevator door slid open and she walked out briskly.

"Tseng, Reno's here!" She called, and I noticed how her voice didn't waver- was it possible she had moved on?

She turned a corner, and I had to grip onto it and swing around so I didn't walk past.

Then she walked into an open office with out bothering to knock. She really has grown some balls- figuratively speaking.

I entered too, and Rude was standing next to Tseng, who looked at me in interest.

"Rude's debriefed me on your situation- how interesting.." He glanced at Elena then me.

'With all due respect, you sound like Hojo." I told him bluntly. He glared at me.

"If I could talk to Axel or Larxene maybe?" He asked politely, gritting his teeth.

**Should I?** Axel asked me, and I glared at him.

_Never stopped you taking over my body before, _I said, and he smirked.

Suddenly I felt the loss of control, and I could only watch as Axel took over, his hands behind his back, giving Tseng the finger. Elena snorted, evidently waiting for Axel to speak before Larxene did.

"Hey," Axel said indifferently. I still couldn't get over how much darker my voice could sound.

"So is that Axel?" Tseng asked, and Axel nodded.

"I thought that Nobodies faded into their Somebody," Tseng said in interest.

"And I thought you were smart," Axel smirked. I laughed- maybe he wasn't that bad. Tseng frowned before smoothing his face out.

"Well, Nobodies fade when they have no attachments- or they do, but know that they will stay with the attachments they possess."

Tseng stayed silently as Axel rubbed the back of his neck, thinking on how to continue.

"Me and Larxene were, well, in love if possible, not having hearts and all. But our Somebodies- I didn't know if mine felt the same way, or if hers did, etcetera. So I couldn't fade- I had to find out."

Tseng regarded me in interest.

"And your answer?"

"Still don't know- it's hard to tell with the way Reno acts- nice and then flirty and then down right prissy." Axel made me lean over and put his mouth to Tseng's ear- and I couldn't hear or feel what was said, as if I was being shut out.

--------------------------------------------------

"He does- but I need more time to get him to show it openly." Axel/Reno whispered into my ear, "And Larxene needs more time too."

--------------------------------------------------

Axel leant back, and I could hear again.

"You may want to talk to Larxene now," he nodded, and I felt the blood flow to my limbs as he floated back into the dark depths of my mind- evidently finished.

I looked at my hands, as Elena sighed.

"Here I am." Her voice was the same, perhaps a little deeper- but it had an underlying menace to it.

"Am I right in guessing that until your objective is complete- or you've failed- you won't fade?" Tseng asked her, albeit more politely than he had talked to Axel.

"Of course. I stick through to the end," She said seriously.

Tseng nodded.

"That's all I have to ask- but could you warn them? Before you take over. They find it disorientating." Tseng said- more of an order than a request.

Larxene nodded, and Axel nodded mine as well.

"Well then, Elena has some files for you Reno. Out of my office."


	3. Failed Bribery

I sat down in the chair, which was made of extremely comfortable leather by the way, and put my feet on the desk.

Someone grabbed the back of the chair and I looked up. Elena was looking at me in a way that you would deem threatening. I deem it playful.

That's just me, of course.

"Reno. Get off my chair." She said. I grinned, taking my feet off the desk.

"Well done, now get off the chair." She growled.

I stood up, enjoying the amazed look on her face for but a brief second. Then I sat back down, putting my hands behind my head and clasping them.

"Reno. Off. Now." She said, glaring at me.

"Sorry 'Lena, my chair now." I smirked. How I had missed this!

She turned the chair around to face her. I looked up at her evil smirking face, and my grin dropped. Oh God- what is this woman going to do?

Suddenly the breath was driven out of me as she sat down quite forcibly on my lap, turning the chair back around so she could work.

As I slowly regained my breath, I glared at her as she worked at the paper filing.

I thought of a cunning plan- well not really a cunning plan, more so a way to irritate her- and put it into motion.

I grabbed her around the waist and drew her close to my chest.

The old Elena would have froze and started stuttering. The new Elena turned around, glaring at me.

"I knew you'd come to my side 'Laney," I purred, and she jabbed me in the chin with her pen.

Ow, I thought, rubbing the bit where it hit.

"I'm trying to work Reno. Don't give me shit just because you're back." I knew she was smiling though by the way her head was tilted to the right.

I grabbed her again, planting a kiss in her hair, which had grown a bit longer since I last saw her.

"Reno," She said, trying to sound threatening.

"Whatcha gonna do?" I purred in her ear.

Oh god, she's smirking.

She turned around and laid her head on my chest. I was shocked- was this for real?

Drawing me into a hug, I realized just what she was doing. Rule number one for victims of Turks: If a Turk is dying, don't let them get their arms around you- it's the last thing you'll know.

She was constricting the air out of me dammit!

"I'll get off the chair," I choked out, and she immediately relaxed.

But she didn't move- just lay there, curled up against my chest. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around her, and she fell asleep, the only noise the small exhalations of air.

I felt the heat rush to my face, but I didn't care.

I heard someone snicker from the hallway.

I looked up to see Rude looking in, files in his hands.

"She was up all of last week, with no sleep, looking for a shooting star," He said quietly, dumping the files in a neat pile on the desk and walking out.

I smiled, drawing her closer and nuzzling her hair.

Of course, she woke up a few minutes later.

"Oh shit, did I fall asleep?" She said, looking up at me in worry, and I noticed the dark circles under her eyes for the first time.

"Yeah, right on my chest."

"Oh, I'm sorry! I should get these files to Tseng-" I put a finger over her mouth, looking at her in disapproval.

"Uh-uh 'Laney, you're going home to get some sleep." I told her sternly.

"But the files-" I clamped my whole hand over her mouth, trying to ignore the air flowing in and out of it.

"I'll take care of them. Just 'cause I'm lazy doesn't mean nothing 'Lena, I'm quite competent."

She glared at me wearily, and I smirked, knowing exactly what to say to get her home.

"As a senior officer I _order you to go home and get some rest._" I ordered her, and of course she saluted, a reflex and walked out, muttering some obscenities, and a few minutes later I heard her drive off.

I smirked, sitting down and got to work on the files. About twenty minutes later, my phone buzzed, and I flicked it open to see a text message from Elena.

**U fag, ur not my snur oficer! **

I smirked, and pressed 'REPLY'.

**Ffs laney, get som sleep.**

I sent it and a few minutes later I got a reply.

**How the hel r u gonna get home?**

I groaned, rolling my eyes.

**Rude'll drop me off. Nw go 2 sleep.**

It must have reassured her, because I didn't get a reply.

I set to work on the files, which was worth the boredom so she could get some sleep. I had been telling the truth- I was perfectly able to file reports, I was just too lazy.

They were all short too- meaning I finished them off in rapid succession.

At about eleven I got up, stretching. All the reports were finished, but I wasn't about to let Tsengy-kins know that.

Taking the elevator I walked to the kitchen, and got myself a coffee- I did not function in the morning without my jolt of something!

The coffee machine still worked- luckily for Rufus- and I walked back up to the office, ignoring the flirty secretaries. Any other time I would have been happy to flirt back, but I didn't want to.

So I ignored them and sat back down at my desk, taking a bite out of a chocolate bar I found in Elena's desk that was obviously back up for 'that time of the month' and relaxed for a bit.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"RUUDDDEEEE!" I screeched, popping my head in his office. He glared at me through his shades, pen in hand. I could tell he was briefly considering chucking it at me- and I knew he wouldn't miss. I smiled sheepishly.

"What is it Reno?" He said, massaging his temple with a large calloused hand.

"Can you drive me home?" I whined, bouncing to his desk.

He looked up at me, taking off the infamous sunglasses and polished them slowly, and put them back on, looking back up at me.

"Perhaps." He said, picking his pen back up.

"Twenty bucks." I crossed my arms.

"Thirty."

"Twenty five."

Rude paused for a second.

"Done."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I got out, slamming the door shut and turned around. What the?!

"Rude, this ain't my house!" I shouted at him, but he had already driven off, smirking at me as he waved. Stupid bald fuck.

I looked back at it- it was Elena's house.

I quickly entered. A wiry red head wearing the Turk uniform and hanging around a nice house wasn't a good impression.

I didn't bother knocking, but opened it with a master key I kept in my gloves, and it opened with a soft click. I closed it gently behind me, and took a deep breath- I didn't know what Elena would do if she found me here.


	4. Surprises

I really had no idea what to do- a Turk waking Elena up wasn't exactly a good idea- she would probably shoot me out of instinct.

I scratched my head.

I had only been in her house once before, and I wandered into the living room, where the couch and T.V was. I kicked my shoes off- she could deal with me being in her house, but not my shoes on her leather- and flopped on the couch, turning the T.V on low.

There was nothing really on, so I looked around. She had a decent enough house, good as mine, with nice furniture and everything. As I looked over the furniture, something caught my eye on the coffee table next to the T.V.

My eyes widened as I got up, picking up my old goggles.

She had polished them and put them there, right where she could see them…

I swallowed down the lump of emotion that came up in my throat- because Turks can't have emotion- and tied them around my head, flopping back on the couch.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I must have fallen asleep or something, because I opened my eyes to find Elena sitting next to me, watching T.V. She was wearing some old baggy blue track pants and a tight fitting grey tank top, so she must have been sleeping in them.

Maybe I could 'fall' asleep and 'accidentally' wrap an arm around her…

"Reno."

Damn, she knows I'm awake. I braced myself, waiting for the out burst.

"I want pizza. Order some, will you?"

WHAT!? I opened on eye gingerly to find her feet tucked beneath her, and she was watching whatever show was on.

"Um, sure," I said, picking up the phone that was on the table next to me, dialling a number I use regularly.

As the dial tone sounded, I covered the mouth piece.

"What type?" I asked.

"I dunno, you order it. Just ask for it to go on Shinra's tab," She said, not taking her eyes off the screen.

"Chocobo's pizza service, how can I help you, kupo?" A moogle said on the other end.

"One large Supreme and one large Meat-lovers thanks, with a large bottle of-"

"Coke," Elena mouthed, still looking at the screen.

"-Coke thanks, delivery on Shinra's tab." I finished.

"Okay Kupo, we'll be there in half an hour, thanks for your patronage kupo!"

The dial tone sounded as I pressed 'END', and put the phone back in its cradle.

Elena got up, and I expected her start yelling at me then, but she didn't- just walked into the kitchen.

"Want a beer?" She yelled. My God, I must be dreaming- if I am, she'll come back in without a top on….

"Yeah, that'd be great," I called, taking off my jacket.

She came back in- proving it wasn't a dream, most unfortunately- with a beer and a can of lemonade in both hands.

She chucked me the beer, and sculled the lemonade. I noticed the dark circles were less pronounced under her eyes- the sleep had done her good.

She plopped down on the couch next to me, and I wondered if I really was dreaming…

"Rude dropped you here, huh?" She said, swallowing a mouthful of soft drink.

"Yep," I nodded, sipping the beer, "You don't seem that mad," I observed intelligently.

"I don't mind spending a night with my friend," She said, changing the channel.

"That's all you think of me 'Laney? I think you're in denial," I purred, playing with her hair.

"Well I do think of you as Reno, the womanizing jerk who hits on me and then gets slapped for it, but I prefer to refer to you as 'friend,'" She smirked, watching The Simpsons.

"Ouch baby," I laughed, but didn't take my hand away from her hair.

A silence fell- not like an awkward kind- a gentle content kind. Me sitting there with her.

**Actually Reno, I think you're the one in denial.**

_Huh?_

**You like to think she's just an easy mark- but you don't really.**

I didn't know how to respond to that, and Axel smirked gently.

**It's called love, Reno. Heard of it?**

I couldn't respond to that either, damn it. He was me- and he was right, though I hated it.

Reno the Turk, the no-strings-attached womanizer had fallen in love.

Damn.

I felt something on my arm, and realized Elena had reached out and grasped it. Her hand was warm, unnaturally so.

**She's as warm as I was- that's bad Reno, she has a fever,** Axel warned me, and I reached out and put my hand gently on her head. He was right, it was hot, unnaturally so.

"Elena, you've got a fever," I informed her gently.

"Yep, and I want my pizza." She replied bluntly.

I laughed, still playing with her tawny blonde hair. It seemed to relax her- she wasn't stony or tensed.

That encouraged me, along with Axel's encouraging as well.

So I wrapped an arm around her waist, and sat her next to me, against my chest. She looked startled, but wrapped her arms around my waist and snuggled into my chest. I smiled.

We were there until the doorbell sounded. I jumped up, most reluctantly and opened the door to find the moogle holding the pizzas somewhat shakily.

"Your pizzas kupo," It said from beneath the boxes, and I took them off it, holding the coke bottle in the other hand.

"Thanks buddy." I said, and it nodded, flapping it's way back to the car, which drove off.

I closed the door with my feet, and walked into the living room, where Elena had fallen asleep across the couch, her hair spilling out like water. She looked so adorable and at piece- much different from the killer I knew at work.

I put the boxes and drink on the long coffee table, and knelt down, putting my head in my arms and looking at her.

Hell, I could wait a little longer to eat.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her eyelids fluttered. Her head was on my lap, and I was eating pizza, an arm behind the couch.

"Reno."

"Yes Elena?" I say, after swallowing a mouthful of Shinra's favourite brand Meat-lover pizza.

"Get the fuck off my leather couch when you're eating that shit." She said, half laughing, half blushing.

I must admit- it would strange seeing someone eat from beneath them.

"Want some pizza?" I asked, waving it over her face. She crossed her arms-jabbing me in the stomach- and glared up at me.

"Yes, but I want some that isn't half digested and cold."

"Touchy touchy! If it's that time of the month I could get you some chocolate," I offered, cramming the rest of the grease covered pizza in my mouth. She sat up, smacked me in the head and opened her pizza box, beginning to eat it.

After her first slice, she turned and glared at me.

"By the way, if it was that time of the month, I would be more likely to disembowel you than any other time."

"You attempt to disembowel me so such I'm beginning to think it's a sign of affection." I chuckled, turning on the T.V again.

She winked at me, and I choked as she gave her answer. "Maybe it is."

Well, I couldn't come up with a retort for that, so we just finished the pizza- I didn't taste it though. My mind was still in a daze from her comment. Had she been lying, or just playing with me?


	5. Nightmares

After we finished our pizza, it got kinda awkward. Like, actual, looking at each-other then looking away awkward.

…..

Awkward silence.

"Holy testicle Tuesday!" I exclaimed, and that broke it into little shards of awkwardness. Elena just cracked up.

"What- the-hell –was- that?" She choked out in between laughs. I couldn't help it- her face was so funny, and then I started cracking up too.

It was the most bizarre thing really, because then I was kissing her- and I had no idea how I got there.

_Damn it Axel!_ I screamed at him, and he snickered.

But I didn't pull away- she was kissing back.

She tasted like strawberries and honey- a strange taste- but I wanted more.

We both deepened it, a mutual decision. I had been bottling this up for so long, and now it was out and it felt so right.

But of course, oxygen is a requirement for living, and so we stopped, our lips swollen.

"Um, I better go," I said, panting a little. She was still shocked, and watched me leave.

I opened the door, putting my jacket on and leaving.

As soon as I was a block away, I punched the wall closest to me.

I can't believe I did that! I ruined our friendship for _one kiss_.

Damn it, I'm such an idiot, Axel knew I wouldn't be able to stop.

Argh!

Why is it when I'm always at my best something comes along and screws it up?

It started raining, and couldn't help but laugh. Great. Even the weather is against me today.

**You should go back to her, **Axel told me quietly, and I snarled at him.

_Why the hell should I?_ I asked him in anger.

**Because she'll think that you don't like her- and that's bad. Just go back- trust me.**

I groaned, punching the wall one last time and heading back to her house.

I was soaked by then, and as I rung the doorbell, I had to wring out my jacket.

She opened it hesitantly, and invited me in, watching me in sad confusion.

"Reno, I-" I put a hand over her mouth.

"I'm really sorry Elena, Axel just took over and I couldn't stop. I didn't want to ruin our friendship, and I panicked." I said quietly, ashamed.

"That's okay. I just thought you didn't like me…" She said, a small smile growing where her frown had been.

"I'm glad to say you're completely and utterly wrong," I laughed, drawing her into a hug.

She laughed into my chest, and I was content to just stand here with her wrapped around me.

We pulled away, laughing.

"Well the kiss itself wasn't that bad," I murmured, and Elena nodded.

I looked out the window to find the thick rain had turned into thick snow.

"Mind if I stay the night? I'll take the futon," I said, and Elena smiled.

"That's no problem at all," She smiled, walking into the kitchen and getting a cup of water.

"I'll just set it up for you," She said, opening a cupboard and fishing out a blanket and some sheets.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I frowned. Why was I in the mountain crater?_

_Oh right, I was piloting the helicopter. What a stupid thing to ask._

_My walkie talkie crackled._

"_Tseng!" Elena said into it, and I heard Tseng grunt in reply._

"_Take a look at this!" She murmured into it. "Not a pretty sight is it?"_

"_Who cares, just get the damn thing," I muttered to myself, my hand moving impatiently._

"_Reno, the chopper," Tseng ordered, his voice distorted by the static._

"_You got it," I smirked, placing my hands on the joy-stick and bringing it in._

_The fog obscured my vision, making it hard to see, but I managed to land it._

_Tseng and Elena were running towards the chopper, an object that I supposed to be Jenova's head in Tseng's arms. I got out, pulling my goggles down for protection against the wind._

_Elena smiled broadly, her mission completed. She opened her mouth to say something, when I heard a gunshot. We all looked its direction._

_Then Elena let out a crumpled sounding moan, and collapsed._

"_Elena!" I yelled, and Tseng tossed me the blanket._

_Three silver haired men stepped out, and I glared at them, tears pricking my eyes._

_They shot her again and again, and until she shuddered her last breath, they didn't stop._

_Then they shot Tseng. _

_Then the one with shorter silver hair aimed his gun at me. I couldn't move- I knew I should, but I was still looking at her. I tore off my goggles; they had filled up with tears._

_She was gone._

"Argh!" I shouted, sitting up hastily. I gasped for air- it was as if my dream had happened. It couldn't have though. I clutched my chest, and I felt beads of sweat run down my face.

It was just a dream- but I'm going to make sure.

I quietly slid out from beneath the sheets, and quietly walked up the stairs, stepping closer to the wall where the stairs were less likely to creak.

I nearly tripped a few times on the work pants I was wearing as pyjamas- if the shirt got too dirty Tseng would have a fit- but caught myself as I continued.

I slowly opened her door, pushing into the hinges so it didn't squeak.

My breath was quite literally taken away by how peaceful she looked.

All the sheets were bunched up around her right ankle, her pale smooth left one hanging over the bed. Her cloth covered back was exposed because she held all the sheets in her arms. Her blonde hair spilled over the pillows, creating a small halo due to the light that reflected off of it.

But she was shivering violently- not from the cold.

I frowned, walking closer cautiously.

She whimpered, the sound forming my name.

She shuddered violently, pulling the sheets closer to her.

Oh. She's having a nightmare.

I reached forward, grasping her shoulder which felt hot to my touch, and shook it gently, calling her name.

"Elena, wake up. It's just a nightmare," I tried to tell her, but she just whimpered and curled into a little ball.

"No, please, stay with me Reno…" Her breathing hitched slightly, and I saw her eyes clamp tighter.

"Don't go."

Her murmured words were full of anguish- and I had to wake her up.

Nothing I tried worked- she just kept mumbling.

I resorted to stroking her hair, hoping it might calm her.

"NO!" She cried, sitting up, and I snatched my hand away, as tears ran down her face, dropping onto her three quarter pyjama pants. She sobbed, not even realizing I was there.

"No, it was just a dream. He wouldn't leave us after he just came back, would he?" She choked, looking at her hands.

I wrapped her in a hug, holding her close to my chest.

"No. I wouldn't." I assured her. She just looked up at me in shock and relief.

"I thought it was real," She murmured, tears still leaking from the corners of her dark brown eyes.

I held the back of her head with my hand, stroking her hair comfortingly.

Her breathing slowed eventually, and I smiled as I felt it on my bare chest.

"Just a dream 'Laney. I ain't leaving any time soon." I re-assured her hopefully, and she looked up at me.

"But you didn't leave, not in that sense," She whispered. I tilted my head, looking down at her.

"Care to share?" I offered, and she swallowed.

"I dreamt they took you again." She whispered.

"They?"

"The Heartless," She murmured, shuddering. The word brought horrible memories to my mind, of fearsome, huge black creatures with piercing yellow eyes, pain unimaginable and watching my life fade away into another beings existence.

We sat in silence before I became aware that she was sleeping peacefully.

I let a low chuckle escape my throat as I carefully sat up against the head board.

_Why do I find it strange we both had nightmares about the other dying?_

Axel chuckled.

**I don't personally. I've heard soul mates think the same thing, dream the same thing all the time.**

I growled as I drifted back to sleep.

Damn him, he knew me far too well. Well, I suppose that's what came of having voices in your head.

"Yo, 'Laney." I spoke up suddenly.

She looked up at me sleepily and I kissed her, my lips crushing her soft pale ones.

She blinked, before she kissed back, and I had to wonder how she had gotten so good. It was better than when Axel had influenced it- this time he stayed in the back of my head, watching and smiling as our tongues danced to a rhythm only we knew.

Oxygen necessities forced us apart of course.

"That was all me Elena." I told her and she smiled.

"Good," She said and kissed me again.

You know, maybe these feelings weren't so bad.

I felt Axel wave to me as he faded, and became a proper part of me once more.

I'd miss him. He was the brother I didn't have, 'cause Rude was the silent macho one.

"They're gone," Elena said, hand over the space where her heart was.

"Yeah, I'm kinda glad though. Now I can kiss you and not feel like someone's watching me." I told her as I kissed her again.

"Love you 'Lena."

"Love you Reno."


End file.
